In 1995, over 64 million visitors wagered 115 billion dollars in Atlantic City and Las Vegas. The players represent a captive mature audience over 21 years of age. Those who play the slot machines give these their undivided attention for long periods of time.
The art related to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,895 of Goussios for a dual purpose lottery ticket and boarding pass. However, Goussios '895 describes a transportation validation ticket--i.e., a boarding pass--and is not a device having moving parts, is not a device with lights and sound-making means for attracting potential users, as is a slot machine, and is not used in a casino. In contrast, the present invention applies commercial indicia--i.e., advertising, to mechanical devices having moving parts, i.e., slot machines, in a location and a context, i.e., in a casino, in which it is the very object of the user to gamble and thus impulsively dispose of funds. Such is not the case for the Goussios '895 lottery ticket, which is to be used at airline boarding gates.
The purchasing psychology of a user is very different for the present invention--used in a casino--when compared with the purchasing psychology of a person who is handed an airline boarding pass.
Also to distinguish between Goussios and the present invention, Goussios does not utilize a system for tying use of the invention with accumulation of points redeemable for merchandise, as does the present invention.
Further, Goussios does not provide for the commercial indicia displayed on the Goussios invention to serve to attract the user to actually spend money--which the present invention addresses itself to.
Among additional related art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,991 of Hart for a product-supported advertising display and method wherein a packaged product is supported by a display member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,501 of Ruscito et al., describes a medical orthotic device which includes an indicia-bearing exterior surface layer for display of drawings, insignias or photographs. The purpose of Ruscito et al. '501 is to make children wearing orthotics more comfortable and familiar with their devices by displaying indicia which the children find pleasing.
The related art fails to disclose an apparatus and method directed to exploiting the activity of slot machine wagering for commercial advertising purposes and/or for dispensing of advertising, commercial or promotional merchandise.